Miss Cody
by ThePhantomHero
Summary: "All right first assignment!" Izumi snapped over us, "boys follow Mason." They got up and followed Mason out, Izumi turned to me "you better make friends with them." "What? Why?" I asked annoyed. "Because they are going to be here for a year and your going to help me" my face fell, great.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Cody**

My homework sat in front of me, the pencil in my small hands. I scrunched up my face, "big brother!" I shouted getting frustrated. Mason came in with a butcher's knife in his hand, dripping in blood.

"What is it Cody? I'm working" he said wiping his forehead with his arm, animal blood was smeared across his face as well as his black hair. My seventeen year old brother Mason was doing his second week working in the Curtis meat shop, the deal was he be the apprentice for the big scary looking guy. I think he went by the name of Sig but he was like a friendly giant, it was his wife who you should be scared of. Anyway the deal was, they supplied a roof over our heads as long as he worked for them, Izumi said as soon as I was old enough to read she was going to teach me how to cook.

"I hate maths!" I spat in frustration trying to break the pencil between my fingers, but I was having a little trouble with it.

"What question are you having trouble with?" He asked, Izumi also started teaching me instead of sending me to school. I wasn't sure why but she insisted to teach me the basics of life but no one argued except for me. I got a good old smack across the back of the head and told to be grateful, I cried for a good minute until she hugged me. I stopped crying then she told me to harden up, she confused me a lot.

"What's five plus five?" I asked sticking the pencil in my mouth, Mason put the knife down and pulled the pencil out of my mouth.

"How many fingers do we have?" He asked me, I held up my small hand.

"Five" I paused, "except for crazy Barry across the road, he has six" Mason laughed and ruffled my baby blonde hair.

"Besides him" I smiled at Mason for making him laugh. "Now if it's plus all you have to do it add two fives together, each hand has two fives" my face lit up understanding.

Mason held up both hands, "one" I said pointing to his thump. "Two, three, four, five..." One hand down one to go. What was the next number?! "Six!" Mason smiled at me. "Seven, eight, nine, ten! The answers ten" Mason nodded.

"Well, done Cody" Mason stood up and picked up the knife again, "just call if you need anything else" I nodded shoving the pencil in my mouth again. "Keep the pencil out of your mouth" he said pulling it from my mouth again, "remember what happened last time Izumi caught you with it in your mouth" I nodded.

"She wasn't happy" I muttered.

"Exactly" he walked out to the freezer of meat. I looked down at the next question, five minus five.

"Dammit" I mumbled, I didn't know the answer to that and I didn't want to bother Mason again. I sighed leaning my head on my fist. My eyes fell onto the phone, Mason said call someone if I need help right?

I picked up the phone and dialled my favourite numbers until the line started ringing, "Mae's Hugh's from Central Command" central? I thought. That's a long way from here.

"Hello I need help" I said into the phone.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, I need help with my maths, will you help me?" there was a pause then a laugh.

"Sure" he sounded friendly, "what's the problem?"

"I have to do the take aways" I said holding my homework in my hands.

"Oh I hate those ones, what's the questioned?" I had heard such bad things about central command but Mr Hughes sounded so nice.

"Okay, five take away five" there was another laugh from him.

"How much do you think it is?" He asked.

"I don't know, five"

"No, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm only four" I said biting on the back of the pencil again.

"Four!"

"Yeah"

"Okay, let's get back to the math" Mr Hughes said, he sounded happy and entertained.

"Okay" I said wiping my spit off the pencil with my shirt.

"What's the number before one?" He asked me.

"Zero" I said.

"There's your answer" he said cheerfully.

"Oh that makes sense, I like you Mr Hughes" he laughed again, I smiled for making him laugh.

"What's your name Miss?" He asked.

"Cody"

"What a pretty name"

"Cody!" Izumi shouted walking into the room, "what are doing?!"

"Mr Hughes from central command is helping me with my math" her face fell as Sig and Mason followed her into the room.

"Who said you could use the phone to ring the military?!" She shouted at me.

"Oh no sounds like someone's in trouble" Hughes said over the phone, my face fell and I pointed to Mason.

"Big brother said to call somebody if I need help" Mason let out a laugh.

"I didn't mean the phone, I meant using your voice to call one of us three" Sig had a smile on his face.

"Oh" I said scratching my head.

"You're going to grow up to be a real handful" Izumi said pointing at me, I just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**No stray's allowed**

"Their back!" Mason shouted tripping over a chair, I pulled my eyes away from the poetry on the table and looked down at him.

"Huh?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Sig and Izumi are back!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the place in a mess.

"Oh crap! You clean I'll distract!" I shot out of my chair and ran towards the front door.

"Why can't I distract?!" He called out to me, I opened the door and leant against the door frame.

"Suck it up big boy!" I called back, Izumi and Sig stood at the door. "Why hello my two favourite people" they both rolled their eyes, two little blonde haired boys stood beside Izumi. They looked up at me with curiosity, I looked down at them puzzled.

"I'm glad to see the house in one piece, no wild parties I hope" I gave Izumi my innocent smile.

"Of course not" I paused and looked down at the boys again. "Kids" I said pointing at them confused.

"Well, done Cody, you've discovered a new word" she said pushing me out the way. Sig pushed past me nearly squishing me to death then the two boys followed, I crossed my arms.

"So your allowed to bring strays back but I'm not?!" I asked being a smartass, one of the little boys stopped and turned around with a not so happy look on his face.

"We're not strays!" He snapped at me, I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Then cut your hair, it's getting a bit out of hand" Izumi appeared in front of me glaring down at me.

"Stop teasing him and get back to your homework you were supposed to finish a long time ago" I huffed and sat at the table getting back to my poetry.

"This here is Mason" Izumi said introducing Mason to the two boys.

"Nice to meet you, what are your names?" Mason asked putting his hand out to the longer haired one.

"I'm Edward but call me Ed" he said with an excited smile and shook his hand.

"And I'm Alphonse, you can call me Al" the shorter haired one said, I put the end of my pencil in my mouth. Izumi glared at me and I pulled it out of my mouth, Mason shook Al's hand.

"And what are you two doing here?" Mason asked, Mason was a big softy for little kids.

"We're going to be Mrs Curtis's apprentices" Al said, I couldn't help myself but sputter a laugh everyone looked at me.

"Really since when do you take on apprentice's?" I asked Izumi.

"Well, I took on you didn't I?" My laughing stopped, all humour was drained from my face.

"I wasn't your apprentice even though I'm sure you like to think I was" I mumbled looking back down to my poetry.

"That's my little sister Cody" Mason said pointing to me, I poked my tongue at him.

"That's a boys name" Ed said crossing his arms and looking up at me, I glared at him over the table.

"Brother that's not very nice" Al whispered.

"What was that you little twerp?!" I growled.

"Don't call me small!" Edward shouted at me, I stood up and held my hands out.

"Or what?" I asked him, "you going to use my knees as punching bags since that's what you can reach" his face went red with anger.

"Come on Cody, lay off" Mason said interrupting us, I looked up.

"The kid started it-" Izumi's foot hit my gut and I hit the wall groaning in pain. Ed pointed at me and laughed, "you deserved that-" Izumi picked Ed and he landed on top of me.

We both groaned, "finished?!" She shouted at us, we both nodded.

"Lesson one, keep your five cents worth to yourself" I said pulling him off me.

"Hi Cody I'm Alphonse but you can call Al" Al held his hand out to me, I shook it as well as rubbing my stomach.

"Well, Al all I have to say is you better be fearless" I sat back down looking at my poetry once again, frustration covered my face.

"Sit down boys, Cody will keep you company while I go do something" my head shot up to protest but the look Izumi gave me shut me right up. Al and the little twerp Ed sat across from me, Al smiled at me while Ed glared at me.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked looking at my work from over the table.

"Homework" I mutter propping my head on my fist.

"What type?" He asked, "alchemy" I chuckled.

"Close enough, its poetry" he scrunched his face up.

"How is that close to it?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Don't worry" I muttered, they looked quite young and very mischievous.

"So how old are you?" Al asked with a bright smile.

"Fifteen" Al looked amazed, I don't think Ed like me very much not that I cared what he thought.

"You look twelve" Ed got his five cents worth in again, I raised my eye brows at him.

"Carful boy, I'll be the next one to throw you across the room" I growled, he crossed his arms and shut up.

"Well, I'm ten and Ed is eleven" Al chimed, I could see who was going to be my favourite already.

My eyes shifted back to the poetry, I hate poetry, it was stupid and useless. Izumi walked back into the room with Mason, I slammed my hands on the table. "I give up!" I snapped, "I hate poetry, how am I supposed to know what the poet was thinking when he wrote this! I wasn't there with the damn guy!"

"Getting angry is not going to help" I scoffed at Izumi.

"Look who's talking-" I slap across the head, "yeah I should have seen that one coming" I muttered. Both boys looked entertained whenever I got a hit which happened a lot, I never ever learnt my lesson.

"What's the poem and what's the question?" Izumi asked me siting next to me.

"Did you hear about the rose that grew

from a crack in the concrete?

Proving nature's law is wrong it

Learned to walk without having feet.

Funny it seems, but by keeping it's dreams,

It learned to breathe fresh air.

Long live the rose that grew from concrete

When no one else ever cared."

"And what's the question?" She asked.

"What does it mean" I mumbled tapping my foot in annoyance.

"Well, your thoughts" she said to me, I sighed.

"About a rose growing" this time she sighed then looked to the two boys.

"What do you reckon?" She asked them, I could practically see the gears in their heads moving.

"I think" Al said speaking up, "the rose symbolises a person who had many obstacles in their way." My mouth dropped open, he sounded older then ten "everyone has given up on the person but the rose proves everyone wrong by reaching its goal, by keeping its dream."

"Holy shit-" Izumi hit the back of my head.

"What did I tell you about cursing in this house?!" She snapped at me.

"No way your ten" I said looking at him closely.

"Was it right?" He asked.

"Better then what I would have thought" I was stunned that just came out of his mouth.

"Cody just got her ass kicked by a ten year old" Mason said to himself, I turned to him.

"Oh yeah, I've got something for you big brother" I growled, "roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet so are you. But roses are wilting, violets are dead, sugar bowls empty, so is your head!" Mason let out a laugh.

"You're so lovely to me" he chuckled, he never took me seriously.

"Violets are purple not blue" Ed stated, Sig and Mason laughed at me.

"Oh nice work, ruin it little twerp!"

"Don't call me little!-"

"All right first assignment!" Izumi snapped over us, "boys follow Mason." They got up and followed Mason out, Izumi turned to me "you better make friends with them."

"What? Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Because they are going to be here for a year and you're going to help me" my face fell, great.


	3. Chapter 3

**How to create a true alchemist**

The look on the two boy's faces as they watched the boat leave them behind on the island was priceless, I stood their with my arms crossed and smirk across my face. Ed looked like a grumpy little boy and Al looked plainly shocked, "this is actually hilarious" I stated waving at the boys. They turned around and walked into the forest, "you reckon they will survive thirty days there?" I asked.

"How many times have you done it Cody and come back a stronger person?" Izumi asked me, I shrugged.

"But I wasn't as young as they are plus Mason played crazy tribal maniac to make sure I didn't die" I turned around and Izumi and Mason gave me the obvious, you're an idiot sometimes Cody look. "Oh" I said understanding, "Mason's going to play crazy tribal maniac" Izumi smiled at me, a daring smile I didn't like "theres more isn't there?" I asked.

"I said earlier that you were going to help me Cody, your also going to help your brother" I was in no mood to play crazy tribal maniac.

"Do I have to?" I asked sitting down with an irritated expression.

"Either that or you can help Sig with the meat shop" I sighed.

"You know I can hardly pick up the meat knives let alone chop up dead animals" I muttered in frustration.

"Then its settled then, Mason you have yourself a side kick" a large grin grew on my brothers face, he slapped my back.

"I missed the times when we used to play together-" I held my hand up to stop him from talking.

"Keep going Mason and I will jump off this boat" he ruffled my hair affectionately.

* * *

Mason and I watched the boys from a high tree, they were lying on some leaves complaining about being stuck on an island. I looked to Mason, who was wearing a tribal mask that gave me the creeps in the dark, "I don't see why I have to do this!" I moaned. Mason shoved the mask into my hands I was supposed to wear, I looked to him then to the mask "I'm not doing this" Mason continued to ignore me. "Hello!" I said tapping his head, still silence from him, "okay I'm about to loose it…" My voice trailed off as I watched him jump from the tree, Ed looked up at him with a horrified look. He sat there for a moment until Mason raised his bat, the little blonde boy screamed and hauled his sleeping brother away from Mason's swinging bat. I held in my loud laugh and placed the mask on my face while watching.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed screamed in fear, Al moaned with his eyes still closed and half asleep.

"What is it brother?" Al asked in annoyance rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands, "can't you go to the bathroom yourself-"

"Wake up you idiot!" Ed screamed again, Al opened his eyes as Mason swung again. Both Al and Ed jumped out the way, the scrambled on their hands and knees until their backs were up against the tree I had perched myself on.

"This is my island!" Mason roared towering over them, I slid down the tree trunk and sat in-between both wide eyed boys.

"All outsiders must die!" I snarled in their ears, they looked from Mason to me and let out a high pitch scream. They both separated, running in opposite directions, Mason pointed at Ed then ran after Al. I got to my feet still smirking and ran after Ed, he looked over his shoulder, his eyes grew even bigger. "Must die!" I hissed at him, he trip over and tumbled to the ground. He didn't get up as I stood over him, I stopped for a second hoping he wasn't hurt, I nudged him with my foot. He didn't or make a sound, "dead already?" I growled hiding my natural voice.

"Not yet!" He snapped kicking his feet out at me, I took step back just dodging his feet.

"Brat!" I growled grabbing his ankle, he squirmed in my grip hanging upside down.

"Al?!" He shouted trying to kick out at me, I threw him towards a tree and his tiny body collided with it. He grunted in discomfort but not in pain, he slid up the tree and stared at me not moving. "How could Al run off at a time like this?" He muttered to himself still staring at me, I took one step forward and he shot of into the darkest part of the forest. I chased him as he stumbled around and running into branches, I dodged the branches easily closing the space between us. He stopped and swung his foot out, it collided with my stomach and I was knocked back a few steps. I clenched my teeth trying to hide my moan, Ed stood there looking up at me as I clutched my stomach.

I didn't move seeing what he would do, would he run or fight? I wasn't an alchemist but I was brought up by one. If he was a true alchemist he wouldn't run, he would fight. Just as I thought that he jumped forward and swung his fist at me, it was lazy and very uncoordinated but he wasn't going to back down. My hand shot out clamping around his small fist, he swallowed and looked up at him.

"Tsk tsk" I said to him, my hand tightened around his fist as he tried to pull back.

"I'm s-sorry" he whimpered as tears rose to his eyes, I let him go and stomped my foot down loudly on the ground. He screamed again and ran, I watched him disappear into the darkness panting loudly. I let out a small laugh and followed him slowly, when I reached an opening in the forest I saw Mason but no Ed or Al. "Shh!" I heard a little voice say behind a tree, I looked up at Mason for his directions, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I smell you!" He growled, the boys screamed and took off into the forest away from us. Mason took his mask off and laughed. "See I told you it would be fun" He said smiling down at me, I took off my mask and shrugged.

"Besides from getting a foot in my gut, I enjoyed the horror on their faces" Mason looked at me puzzled.

"Your very cruel sometimes" I smiled up at him.

"Says the one who used to do this to his younger sister" I said crossing my arms, he rubbed my head.

"Touché" he said through a laugh then stopped, "you're staying here tonight by the way" my face dropped.

"What?" I asked in annoyance.

"Izumi said we have to take turnings spending the night here so nothing eats those two" I stomped my foot in anger.

"Yeah and you're the oldest so you can stay here first" he smiled at me.

"Exactly, I'm oldest so I get first choices" I glared up at him.

"I hate you" I muttered.

"Love you too little sis" he said ruffling my hair again.

* * *

After Mason left me to look after the two boys for the rest the night, I decided that I better find where they were hiding. After a good ten minutes of walking around in the shadows, I found them curled up against a large trunk. "Man, I'm starving" Ed muttered in annoyance, "I wanna sleep on a soft bed" he complained even more. I watched his little brother roll his eyes as Ed continued to complain, "Gahh! What kind of alchemy training is this?!" He shouted.

"Be quiet brother, we don't want them crazy people to find us again" Al whispered, Ed sighed.

"Right" he muttered quietly, they sat in silence for a while until their eyes fluttered shut. Their breathing was soft and soundless, but Al continued to toss and turn in a light sleep. I shifted my foot and a twig snapped, Al sat up and looked in my direction. I stood as still as I could hoping it was to dark for him to see me, Al placed his hand on Ed's shoulder and shook him "what?" Ed muttered.

Al looked back in my direction then let go of Ed, "don't worry" he muttered back. Al clenched his stomach as it grumbled, "I'm hungry, I want a nice bed to sleep in, I wanna go home and I miss mum" he whispered to himself.

He clenched his fists and bit down on his lips as tears rose to his eye, poor kid I thought putting my hands in my pocket. My fingers brushed against an apple, I pulled the red juicy apple out from my pocket. My stomach grumbled in synch with Al's, I clutched the apple in my hand and opened my mouth. "Why did mum have to go?" Al whispered softly, that stopped me in my tracks. I bent down and looked down at my apple then looked at Al. I squeezed the apple then rolled it towards him, he jumped at the sight of it at first. He titled his head like a little puppy and raised one eyebrow, after a few moments he looked in my direction again and squinted his eyes. He still wasn't able to see me, he got to his knees and crawled towards the apple slowly keeping a lookout in my direction.

I stayed silent and still as he curled his tiny fingers over the apple, he slowly took a bite and looked back in my direction. "Thank you" he whispered not know where to say it directly then sat back down next to his brother. "Hey brother!" Al said shacking Ed, Ed rubbed his eyes and looked up at Al, Al held out the apple and a large smile grew on Ed's face.

"Where was that?!" he asked sitting up in excitement.

"I umm…" Al paused and looked in my direction, "I ah found it" he said smiling back at his older brother.

"Nice going Al" Ed said taking a big bite with a large grin, I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Surviving **

The boys were oblivious to my presence around them, they were to busy making a rabbit trap. I was impressed how well they did it though, for little kids they were smart. "Do you think it will work brother?" Al asked blocking the morning sun from his eyes. Ed was bent down fiddling with a few sticks, Ed scoffed at his younger brother.

"Of course it will work" he said proudly standing up and looking down at his new trap. They were both drenched in sweat and dirt, a few bruises from last night but nothing major. "And now we wait" Ed said pulling his brother towards a bush, they sat in it and waited. My stomach grumbled in synch with theirs, I retreated from them and headed back to Coast line of the island. Mason said that someone would be here at around sunrise to feed me, hopefully Izumi was feeling generous because I was starving. I climbed to the other side of the island were the boys hadn't ventured yet, the ground was more uneven and dangerous. But I knew this place like the back of my hand, I had been sent here three times before.

First time was to make my body and mind strong, trying to defend myself from my crazy brother and the wildlife.

Second time was after I got majorly sick and became weak again, once again Mason made sure I didn't die until I discovered his identity. I was only on here for two weeks but the third time.

I accidentally broke Izumi's favourite plate, I got a good beating and thrown on this island all by myself. Even though she could easily fix the plate using alchemy, I still had to be punished... My smartass attitude towards her didn't help either. I was on the the island for two months, I thought I had lost it. But during those two months Sig came to my rescue, telling me the things I should do to keep myself sane. I told him Izumi was being ridiculous but he said she saw me like her own child, I knew she had lost her child. He was a still born, I remember how unlike herself she was when it happened.

That's when she did the bad thing as I used to call it, the most looked down upon thing to ever do... Human transmutation. She won't talk about it and no one really wants to bring the subject up, but when Sig told me that. I realised she just had a different way of showing love and after loosing my father to the sickness and my mum to the well... Mad sickness. I never frowned upon Izumi again, I always questioned her but that was because I enjoyed irritating her, even if I was the one worse off.

"How are they?" When I emerged from the shadows, I saw Izumi and Sig.

"Better then the first time I was here" I said rubbing my stomach, Sig threw an apple at me. I gave him a large smile "thanks big man" I said biting down on it.

"I hope you're not helping them" Izumi said to me as I studied my nice juicy apple, I looked up at her.

"I'm not, why are we doing this for these kids anyway?" I asked planting my self on the sand, I leant against my raised knees. Sigs shadow blocked me from the sun that was slowly getting hotter and hotter.

"They want me to teach them alchemy-"

"But why?" I asked interrupting her, "when do you just give in and say yes to teaching two kids?" She glared at me for interrupting her.

"You ask to many questions" she snapped and turned back towards the boat, "and make sure you don't go easy on them, I don't want them coming back soft."

I scoffed then looked up at Sig, "are you going to fill me in on who these two kids are?" I asked him.

"They are from Resembool" Sig wiped his brow with his forearm, I looked up at him with one eye closed. "Their mother just recently died of an illness" the thought of Al saying last night about how he missed his mum made my stomach hurt. "Their father left them when they were young and never returned" poor kids I thought.

"Come Sig, we need to be home" Sig looked over at Izumi then back at me.

"They would be great alchemists one day-"

"Sig!"

"Coming dear" Sig turned around and walked back to the boat, I sighed.

"They remind me of two desperate kids I knew once" Sig smiled then left me to sit on the sand with my apple, I knew he was referring to Mason and I.

I got to my feet quickly and wondered back towards the boys, if Izumi had had her child, he would be the same age as these two. "All right!" I heard Al shout, I looked around a tree. He was holding up a rabbit, "we got food!" He shouted in joy.

"What'd I tell ya!" Ed exclaimed holding his arms in the air in happiness, "surviving in the wild will be a cinch!" I stood there smiling as the two boys looked at the squirming rabbit.

"So..." They both said in unison looking down at the rabbit, their smiles slowly fading. "How do we eat it?" Al asked, they both frowned.

"We uh... Gut it" Ed stated, Al looked at Ed horrified at the thought of killing an animal. I let out a small quiet laugh, I found this rather entertaining.

"G-g-g-gut it?" Al sputtered in fear, Ed took a step forward and raised his knife. They stared at the rabbit frowning, Al looked like he was going to cry. I had to use all my strength not to make a sound.

Ed shoved the knife at Al, "here! You do it" Al's mouth dropped open in shock.

"No way! You do it big brother!" Al exclaimed holding his hands up pushing the knife away.

"But I've never killed an animal before!" He protested to his little brother.

"Me neither!" Al protested back, I went to step out when I saw a fox out the corner my eye, It crept towards them slowly. "You always make me do the things that you don't want to do!" Al snapped.

"What?!" Ed snapped back, I watched the fox pounce out of the bush and snatch the rabbit up.

"Hey!" They both shouted as they noticed the fox, it took off in the opposite direction. "Wait! Come back!" They shouted running after it, I fell to my knees laughing and clutching my stomach. These boys had a lot to learn.

"Our dinner!" I could hear Ed shouting, "where did that fox go?! I'm gonna kill it!"

"You couldn't even kill a rabbit, what makes you think you can kill a fox" I followed their voices.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped at Al, "oh I give up on rabbit, let's try catching some fish" I followed them silently as they went to the shore.

"Do you think it will take long to catch a fish?" Al asked, Ed thought about it for a second.

"Nah a few minutes maybe" Ed said waving him off.

10 minutes passed and they sat there silently.

20 minutes passed and their smiles were fading fast.

30 minutes and they did not look happy at all, I felt the need to help them but if Izumi found out... I might as well not be alive.

"Do you think foxes are edible?" Ed asked in desperation.

"Relax" Al said as he pulled a fish out of the water, Ed's face lit up. "Now we just need fire to cook it" he stated. They scrambled to their feet tumbling over each other, by the time they got their fire started the sun was already setting.

Their mouths were drooling as they watched their decent sized fish cook, "ready to play my favourite game?" I jumped at the voice. Mason stood beside me with a smile watching the boys.

"You scared the hell out of me" I snarled at him in a low whisper, his smile grew and he looked at me sideways.

"I saw" he muttered looking back at the boys.

"At last! Let's eat!" The boys shouted in satisfaction, I looked at Mason as he eyed their food.

"You're not actually going to take that from them?" I asked him, "they did work all day trying to get it" I added.

"Is that sympathy I hear coming from the devil her self" I glared up at him.

"Excuse me" I said crossing my arms, "I'm not the devil" I growled in protest. "When the devil hears my feet touch the ground of a morning, he's like oh shit she's up" a smirk appeared across my face.

"There's my lil sis" he said patting my head, "now we are here to make their life hell for a month, think you can handle it?" I put the mask over my face, all sympathy draining from my body, this is for their benefit.

"Don't contradict me brother!" I snapped. Just as the sun settled behind the trees we stepped out, both boys looked at us with fear.

"Their back!" They screamed together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fights And Nightmares**

"Their back!" The boys screamed together, they took a few steps backwards leaving their food behind. Mason took a few steps forward then picked up their food with his right foot, I looked at my brother oddly as he looked like a monkey putting the food in his mouth.

"Hey!" Ed protested, "that's our food!" They said together. We ignored them as I snatched some food from Mason, he went to snatch it back off me but I slapped his hand away.

"Share!" I snapped at him then shoved it in my mouth, he made a low grumbling noise at me.

"You big-!" Al screamed running at us with a large stick, I ducked and Mason jumped as he swung it at us. I curled my hand around the end of it and pulled Al towards me, he stumbled forward. I kicked him in the gut and he released the stick and slammed into Mason, Mason picked him up by the back of the shirt and threw him. Al bounced across the ground gasping and moaning, I snapped the stick against my knee.

"Al!" Ed shouted then looked at us, "don't touch my little brother!" Ed screamed racing towards us. I was closest so he swung his small fists at me, I dodged them and slammed my flat palms against his chest. He stumbled backwards until his back hit a tree, Mason lunged forward and wrapped his large hand around Ed's small neck sliding him up the tree until they were eye level.

"This is my island!" Mason growled, I watched Al slowly get to his feet. "Go away!" Mason growled again, Al's eyes shifted between Mason and I until they landed on Ed.

"Brother!" Al run towards us, I flicked my foot out and he stumbled to the ground again.

"If we.." Ed gasped against Mason's grip, "leave.." I wrapped my arms around Al as he got to his feet. He struggled against me trying to get to Mason and Ed. "We'll never get to.." Ed continued, "learn alchemy!" Ed kicked his feet out hitting Mason in the gut, Mason didn't move an inch.

"Let him go!" Al shouted squirming furiously against me, I wrapped him in a bear hug and squeezed tightly.

"Not my problem" Mason growled slamming Ed into the tree again.

"Dammit!" Ed gasped trying to squirm free. Al slammed his elbow into my ribs causing me to release him, he ran straight at Mason with his fists flying in the air. I rubbed my sore ribs and yawned, exhaustion hit me like a brick wall. Mason let go of Ed and pushed Al away, Al stumbled away and fell to the floor. Ed crawled under Mason and scrambled to Al's side pulling him to his feet, they then both scrambled off further into the forest away from us.

I pulled off my mask and sighed, "this doesn't feel right" I said through another yawn.

"We are teaching them how to survive, I was no easier on you and you turned out okay" he paused and rubbed his chin, "well almost okay" I flipped him off with my rude finger, he chuckled at me.

"Do I get to go home tonight?" I asked in annoyance from babysitting two little boys, Mason smiled.

"Well-"

"Mason!" I snapped, he held his hands up.

"Don't get all snappy Cody" he said still smiling, "yes tonight you get to go home."

"Good" I muttered crossing my arms.

* * *

_Her perfect loving smile turned into jagged teeth, her loving chocolate brown eyes clouded with insanity and her dark blonde hair started to become mattered in a matter of seconds. "I wanted a boy" her voice turned into a low growl, "I wanted another boy not a girl" she spat in distaste. _

_"I-I'm sorry" I whimpered with tears rising to my eyes, I rubbed them as they started to sting. Why didn't she love me? Was it my fault I was born a girl instead of a boy?_

_"You should be!" She snarled wrapping her hand around my neck and slammed me into the wall. Pain surged up my back, I let out a yelp. My mother didn't seem to care, the loving mother I used to remember was gone. The mad sickness had taken her, taken her and now she had lost her mind. Her fingers dug into my neck breaking my skin, blood ran down my neck and through her fingers. _

* * *

I shot up in bed gasping for air, sweat plastered against my back causing my pj's to stick to me. My hair stuck to my face, I looked out the window to see a large storm cloud in the distance. My neck started to sting, I lifted my hand to my neck neck then I lifted my hand towards the moonlight and saw blood, I sighed.

"Dammit" I growled, I had done it again, scratching my neck in my sleep until I started to bleed. I got up out of bed and padded towards the kitchen barefoot, it was dark and I could hear Sig snoring from the other side of the house.

I stepped around the table and slammed my big toe against one of the legs, I cringed in pain. "Ah motherfucker!" I snapped curling my toes.

"Cody!" Izumi snapped.

"Sorry mother! Mum! Izumi! Fuck!" I fell backwards into the chair trying to get my head straight, she flicked the light on. I squinted at the bright light and moaned in pain, my head started to hurt.

"What are you doing up?..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the blood then sighed. "I thought you stopped having those nightmares" I shrugged picking the dry blood out from under my nails. "If Mason knew-" my head shot up.

"But he doesn't and doesn't need to know" I stated, she picked up a damp cloth and started to clean my neck, I flinched away.

"Stop it!" She snapped hitting the back off my head, I glared at her but didn't move. "Was it that same nightmare? The one about... Your mother?" I nodded not wanting to talk about it. I used to get them all the time when I was younger until I went to visit my mum in the mental hospital, from the things I saw. I thought I would have nightmares for the rest of my life but after seeing my mother and she didn't even know who I was, the nightmares stopped until now all of a sudden.

"Do you need to go see her?" Izumi asked, I shook my head but she hadn't noticed. "Actually maybe next time you do go, I might get you to take the boys" my mouth fell open.

"I'm not taking them to a mental asylum!" I snapped, "you trying to scare them to death?" I asked, she had no intention in listening to me.

"It would be a good experience for them, to see what happens-"

"When murders reach their peak level of insanity or when-"

"Alchemists become to obsessed with their work, actually it's a perfect thing for them" I put my head against the table and groaned.

"Who said I was going anyway?" I asked.

"I said" she said crossing her arms, I looked up at her.

"I think you belong in that asylum" she smiled then looked down at me with a scary expression.

"Be carful what you say, I might go shove you on that island with the boys" her threat was real.

"I would not like that" I muttered.

"Exactly so be respectful" I rolled my eyes but said nothing.


End file.
